My Room
is the right-most option in the main navigation menu. It contains various informational and historical features as described below. * ** - Ecyclopedia of Servants and Craft Essences ** - List of Servants with Costume Dress ** - Re-watch main story cut scenes, sorted from oldest to newest. ** - Re-watch Servant introductions from when they are first summoned, Ascension scenes, and Interlude sequences ** - Re-watch cut scenes from previous events only you have participated in, sorted from newest to oldest. ***This includes the Servant-specific chocolate cut scenes from the Valentine Events. ** - View the opening video animations for the current available arc or part of the game (Video may need to buffer depending on your internet connection). *** and are both sang by Maaya Sakamoto. File:Fate grand order (opening shikisai) by Maaya Sakamoto|Fate/Grand Order : Observer on Timeless Temple File:Fate Grand Order - Cosmos In The Lostbelt OP|Fate/Grand Order : Cosmos in the Lostbelt * - view items owned, including Ascension Items, Skill Reinforcement Items, and Other Items *'Change Favorites' (お気に入り変更) - set your favorite Servant to be your My Room host *'Sound Player'(サウンドプレイヤー) - unlock and listen to BGM *'Master Profile' (マスタープロフィール) - various Master-related information and settings, such as Master level and Command Spell recharge *'Help' (ヘルプ) **'Game System Explanation' (ゲームシステム説明) - in-game help; a short explanation of the story and core gameplay **'News' (お知らせ) - game-related news; the same news seen when first logging in **'Contact Us' (お問い合わせ) - support and FAQ **'Terms of Use' (利用規約) **'Credits' (クレジット) **'Licenses' (権利表記) *'Game Options' (ゲームオプション) - options to adjust sound, toggle Push Notifications for when your AP is full, and perform a full-asset download onto your device *'Issue Transfer Number' (引き継ぎナンバー発行) *'Return to Title' (タイトル画面へ戻る) Appearance My Room is hosted by the Servant you have marked as your favorite. In the lower-left corner of My Room, there is a speech bubble that triggers a handful of spoken phrases from your Servant. The Ascension Stage (再臨段階) button toggles which ascension your favorite Servant will appear as. The Switch Display (表示切替) button toggles between Servant + menu; Servant only; and neither, which gives you a full view of the room. My Room may be decorated or replaced during certain events. myroom.png|Regular My Room appearance MyRoomLightsDim.png|Lights Dim My Room appearance CosmosInTheLostbeltMyRoom.png|''Cosmos in the Lostbelt My Room'' appearance halloween2015.png|Singing Pumpkin Castle Adventure (2015) xmas2015.png|Santa Alter for About a Week (2015) room2016.png|Happy New Year 2016 avenger-room2016.png|Cries of the Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower, Death Jail Summer Escape Summer2016.png|2016 Summer Event NeroFestival2016.png|Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~ Halloween2016.png|Large Pumpkin Village ~And The Adventure...~ (2016) Christmas2016.png|2nd Alter-chan ~ 2016 Christmas ~ Happy_New_Year_2017.png|Happy New Year 2017 GUDAGUDA 2.png|GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin My_Room_Extra_CCC.png|Fate/EXTRA CCC×Fate/Grand Order My_Room_Riyo.png|All the Statesmen! ~Learn With Manga Records of the American Frontier~ My_Room_Summer2018.png|Dead Heat Summer Race! My Room Halloween 2017.png|Halloween 2017 Event Christmas2017.png|Merry Christmas from the Underworld Happy_New_Year_2018.png|Happy New Year Campaign 2018 My Room Apocrypha.png|Apocrypha × FGO Special Campaign My Room Servant Summer Festival 2018.png|Servant Summer Festival! 2018 Murder at the KOGETSUKAN.png|Murder at the KOGETSUKAN GUDAGUDA 3.png|GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan x|Battle in New York 2018 missing My Room Halloween 2018.png|Halloween 2018 My Room Christmas 2018.png|Christmas 2018 My Room New Year Event 2019.png|New Year Event 2019 My Room TokugawaKaitenMeikyū-Ōoku.png|Tokugawa Kaiten Meikyū - Ōoku My Room GUDAGUDA4.png|GUDAGUDA Final Honnōji 2019 Las Vegas Official Bout.png|Las Vegas Official Bout SaberWars2_MyRoom.png|Saber Wars II My Room Christmas 2019.png|Christmas 2019 My Room Amazoness CEO Event.png|Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~ Category:Master's Room Category:Basic Game Info